


Jak anioła głos!

by Powierniczka



Series: Wino, mężczyźni i śpiew [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby i Sam to ideały, Feel jest straszne, Other, ale świetnie się ich parafrazuje, inspirowane s04e01, kiedyś coś napisałam, piosenka, stare dzieje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Co wychodzi z mojej wyobraźni, piosenki Feel i spn? O to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> 05.04.2016
> 
> Kiedyś to napisałam, wrzuciłam na swojego aska z roleplay... cóż, nabiło mi lajków. xD Tu też wrzucę, a co!  
> Skłoniła mnie do tego twórczość RCS i Marley <3
> 
> PS. Śpiewałam to kiedyś w tej formie z Deanem. Cas i Luc nie wyrabiali ze śmiechu. :D

Jak anioła głos, usłyszałem go.  
I powiedział "Wstań! Tak, Dean, Ty.  
Na rozstaju dróg, stoi Crowley zły,  
Już Sammy jest w drodze"

_Oww..._

Już pod koniec dnia, widzę obraz ten  
Widzę dusze zakrwawione i demonów tłum  
Już pod koniec dnia, łańcuchów szmer  
To nie jest sen!

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

Już pod koniec dnia, widzę Piekło te.  
W tamtej klatce Lucek siedzi, to uspokaja mnie.  
Już pod koniec dnia, słyszę brata krzyk:  
"To chyba sen!"

_Ha..._

Jak anioła głos, usłyszałem go.  
I powiedział "Wstań! Tak, Dean, Ty.  
Na rozstaju dróg, stoi Crowley zły,  
Już Sammy jest w drodze"

Już pod koniec dnia, widzę obraz ten  
Widzę trumnę no i ziemię, muszę wyjść stąd już!  
Już pod koniec dnia, słyszę głuchy krzyk  
Castiel się drze!

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

Już pod koniec dnia, widzę obraz ten  
Widzę Sama i Bobby'ego, to ideał mój!  
Już pod koniec dnia, lecz nie sam  
Lecz nie sam!  
_Ha…_

Jak anioła głos, usłyszałem go.  
I powiedział "Wstań! Tak, Dean, Ty.  
Na rozstaju dróg, stoi Crowley zły,  
Już Sammy jest w drodze" x 2


End file.
